everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Layla Aladdin
Parent story: Aladdin Age: 15 Alignment: Royal Roommate: on my own Secret hearts desire: I want to just my destiny but in secret sometimes I wonder why im not choosing my own destiny My "magic" touch: im pretty good at making people do stuff that they are un-sure off when I suggest it to them. Storybook romance status: I don't really have a crush, but in my story I fall in love, sounds gross but just got to put up with it. Oh "curses" moments: I sometimes cant resist taking stuff and get in trouble for it like yesterday when I took my friends homework and got caught, got a detention for it. Favorite subject: I like to do PE a lot, but get told off when I cheat at it. Least favorite subject: I don't really have any but I do hate football. Best friends forever after: don't have any, they don't trust me much. Character Personality Im more of a thief, people don't trust me cause of me stealing stuff, though I get caught in the end, I can sometimes get people to do it but I still get in trouble for it, my ex-friend told everyone that they should glue their stuff down otherwise I would get it, a bit hurting but that's a true fact, I can take stuff with no one looking. Appearance I have my dads brown skin with black hair which I leave down and brown eyes and I wear a lot of purple with yellow boots and purple type of hats dad would wear and the same jacket types, kind of like wearing that. Parents story: Aladdin Im going to be the next Aladdin, its lucky jasmine had a son otherwise it would feel weird for me to fall for a girl but I do the same things like dad did, find a genie, wish, save the world and stuff. Relationships Family I mostly get along with dad then mum, its where I get my thief ways from and we always do pranks In the holiday and I love doing it, seeing the peoples shocked faces when we pull them, its so funny, mum does my hair and stuff and we do girl stuff but I mostly get along with dad. Friends I have a few friends, but people stay clear from me just in case I take something from them, I fall out with them a lot but one hasn't forgiving me and made gossip about me, making my friend status worse. Pet I have a pet monkey like dad does and I love hanging out with him, he helps me a lot and likes me for who I am, he wears a red jacket and hat to match. Romance I don't really like love, its gross but I got to do it in my story so I better get over hating love by the time I begin my destiny otherwise doing love in my story will be gross. Alliance Im with the royals since I cant wait for my destiny though I was close to joining the rebels once but I resisted and stayed with the royals, the food fight was fun though and I only got a few food on me since I jumped around when throwing, but I better get over hating love by the time of my destiny. Outfits Normal: I mostly wear light purple shirts with dark purple jackets and normal purple skirt and dark leggings with yellow boots and a purple hat with no make up (too itchy) and my hair down. Legacy day: I wore my dads clothes but a purple version and purple boots and a purple layered skirt over my trousers, so I didn't look like a tom boy. Getting fairest: I wore a purple dress (for the first time) no jackets this time, purple heels (they made my feet hurt and get blisters) and my hair was curled with a purple bow. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Royalty